


Birds/Soulmates

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fair Game Week 2020, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Clover hopes his soulmate is Qrow.Qrow wishes his soulmate wasn't Clover.But the universe wants them together damnit, so it's happening no matter what.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Birds/Soulmates

Clover had been excited about his soulmate ever since he could remember. He loved the idea of someone the universe chose just for him. When his semblance had manifested, he thought it would make it easier to find his soulmate. But here he was, nearing his 30's, and he still hadn't found his soulmate. 

"An airship that was flagged as stolen has flown into Atlas, I want you and your team to go down to Mantle to find them," Clover nodded towards the general, touching the crow feather mark on his bicep absentmindedly. 

“Of course, sir,” Clover got his group together and they made their way to Mantle. 

However, he did not expect to find that the famous Qrow Branwen was one of the people who had stolen a military ship. But orders were orders and he had to bring them to Atlas.

* * *

When the misunderstanding was over, Clover had the chance to see the famous Qrow Branwen in action and he had to say he was not disappointed. Throughout the mission, Clover could tell that Qrow had been looking at his arm a lot and he felt hope rise. Maybe the name wasn’t just a coincidence. Or so he hoped. 

“Is there any particular reason you keep looking at the mark, Qrow?” Clover asked, looking over at Qrow with a smirk on his face. Qrow rolled his eyes at him and Clover lost some hope. 

“I don’t believe in all that soulmate bullshit,” Qrow answered, not looking towards Clover as he spoke. “Why do you show off your mark?”

Clover looked both shocked and confused for a second before he answered. 

“Bigger change for me to find my soulmate if it’s in plain view,” Clover explained, but it only made Qrow roll his eyes more. 

“I really don’t understand people who want to find their soulmate,” when Qrow sped up, Clover understood that Qrow didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He knew he had to ask again though.

* * *

The next time the topic came up, it was actually Qrow that brought it up. They were sparring in the training room and Qrow brought it up when they took a break. 

“Have you figured out who your soulmate is?” Qrow asked as the two sat on the floor, backs leaning on the wall. Clover noted the scared and worried tone in Qrow’s voice, but decided not to bring it up as he answered. 

“No, although there hasn’t been much time for me to look with everything that has been going on,” Qrow hummed as he leaned his head back onto the wall. 

“Oh,” Qrow sounded relieved and also not relieved as the words left his mouth and it made Clover really confused. 

“Why do you ask?” Qrow got to his feet and stretched. 

“Let’s get back to training,” Clover sighed and got to his feet as well. 

“Okay.”

* * *

The truth only came out a month or two later when Clover began to lose hope that it was Qrow who was his soulmate. Qrow would’ve told him by now if he was, right? 

He was confronted by Weiss as he opened the door to his room. 

“What can I do for you, Miss Schnee?” Clover asked, closing the door behind him. 

“You know you’re Qrow’s soulmate, right?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, foot to the side slightly. 

“Wait, really?” Clover coughed and recollected himself before he continued. “He is?”

“Yeah,” she looked confused as he continued. “Your mark on your arm is a crow feather and Qrow’s mark on his lower back is a kingfisher feather.” 

Clover raised an eyebrow at her and Weiss laughed. 

“You learn a lot about people when you travel with them for so long,” she explained. “Your weapon is called kingfisher and qrow is named after a bird. It was easy to put together. Have you done anything about it?”

No, I didn’t even know for sure he was my soulmate until now,” Clover rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to hope too much.”

Weiss hummed and Clover was talking again before he could stop himself. 

“Qrow didn’t bring it up either and he never said what his mark was so I didn’t want to bring it up since he told me he hated the whole soulmate thing.” 

“Clover!” Clover looked over at Weiss at her loud voice. “It’s okay, just bring it up slowly. He’s been through a lot,” before Clover could talk again, Weiss was walking away. Clover sighed as he leaned back on his door, arms crossed over his chest. 

How was he going to bring it up with Qrow? 

* * *

“Qrow,” clover called as he walked into the nearly empty rec room apart from Qrow, of course. Qrow looked up from his coffee to face him. 

“What is it, lucky charm? Are we getting called for a meeting?” Qrow asked, but didn;t move from his position. Clover shook his head. 

“We need to talk,” Clover started. “Why didn’t you tell me you were my soulmate?” 

“If _you_ knew, why didn’t _you_ say anything about it?” Qrow shot back, turning back to his coffee and taking a sip. 

“Because I didn’t know for sure until now,” Clover crossed his arms over his chest. “How long have you known?” 

Qrow was silent as he stared down at the cup. 

“I thought it was you from the start, but it didn’t feel real until you told me the name of your weapon,” Qrow answered before another sip was taken. 

“Why didn’t you say anything about it then?” Qrow sighed at his words before placing his cup down and looking over at Clover. 

“Because why would the universe think you deserved someone like me?” Qrow scoffed and Clover walked over to him then. 

“Can I sit?” Clover asked and Qrow nodded, not looking at him as he sat down. “You really thought the universe went wrong?” 

Qrow sighed, but nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I wanted to believe it was you, but I didn’t think I could be that lucky,” Qrow let out a breath before he finally looked over at Clover. Clover could see the teasing look in Qrow’s eyes return slightly and felt his heart warm slightly. 

“You, not lucky? That’s new,” Qrow chuckled.

“Why did you want to keep it a secret?” Clover asked, placing his hands on his knees as he watched Qrow’s reaction. 

“It was better if you didn’t know,” Clover let out a breath, moving to grasp his hands together. He was moving so much, stress and worry overtaking his body. 

“So that I wouldn’t have a chance to act on it, right?” Clover raised his eyebrows at Qrow who only scoffed and looked away. 

After a second, Qrow got up to his feet in anger. He angrily made his way to the window and part of Clover was scared that he would turn into a crow and fly away. He held back a sigh of relief when Qrow just leaned on the windowsill, elbows leaning on them as he looked into the night sky. 

“Of course I didn’t want that!” Qrow shouted, not turning around to face Clover. “The moment-” Qrow took a deep breath. “The moment you would’ve acted on it, I would’ve given in.”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Clover asked, thinking about getting to his feet, but decided against it. Qrow needed some space. 

“Because you deserve better,” Qrow did turn at that, leaning back onto the windowsill. 

Clover sighed and Qrow looked away, arms crossed over his chest. “You know I’m right.”

“I know you’re wrong,” Clover finally got to his feet, walking towards Qrow. “One date, that’s all I ask for.” 

Clover stopped in front of Qrow and Qrow looked up at him. Clover could see the troubled look on Qrow’s face as the other thought about what he had said. After a few seconds, Qrow was sighing and looking back into Clover’s eyes. 

“Fine, one date,” Clover could see the blush on Qrow’s face as he agreed. “But that’s it!”

“You won’t regret it,” he heard the small ‘I hope so too’ that Qrow mumbled and he smiled softly at Qrow. 

He was going to make sure that Qrow enjoyed the date, even if that was all he was allowed to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've done something similar to this for the other days, but I had to okay? I'm sorry 😂


End file.
